yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:"STAY CALM" - FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SONG by Griffinilla
Descripción Griffinilla presents "Stay Calm", a light-hearted song inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's. ITUNES -- http://tinyurl.com/nv98wh9 BANDCAMP -- https://griffinilla.bandcamp.com/track/stay-calm-fnaf Featuring the voice of Jeff Burgess! (https://www.youtube.com/user/vulpicidefilms) -------- ►SUBSCRIBE http://bit.ly/1Lz6XQA ►TWITCH http://www.twitch.tv/griffinilla (4pm PST, M-F) ►TWITTER https://twitter.com/griffinilla -------- Lyrics: There’s a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm There’s a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm Keep my wits and stay alive Wish I had a 9 to 5 There’s a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm Every hair is on it’s end; that’s fine, I’m fine Feeling my adrenaline; that’s fine, I’m fine I can keep away the creeps Safely from my swivel seat Somethings crawling through the vent; that’s fine, ...uh oh There’s a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm They just might drive me crazy. Hit me! Freddy: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza? Bonnie: Who’s this, working at the night shift? Foxy: I don’t know, but I don’t think I like him Chica: He’s so cute! I can feel his heart racing! Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything Foxy: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken (Chica: Hey!) Freddy: Listen gang, I say that we dig in They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm If I’ve learned one thing it’s that: Don’t respond to craigslist ads I can see their second skin; stay calm... In the end there’s only me; all right, all right Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right I spent Five Nights at Freddy’s. Hit me! Chica: Hey, where did our new friend go? Freddy: Don’t worry, he’ll be back again tomorrow. Bonnie: So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night? Foxy: Aye, he pees into a cup. Chica: Ew! Foxy: I’ve seen him do it with me own eye. We were both just staring at eachother. It was extremely awkward. -------- Thanks for the support everybody! This song was super fun to make. It also took a lot of energy from a lot of people so I'm glad people are enjoying it. The song is inspired by Five Nights At Freddy's, more-so than Five Nights At Freddy's 2 and Five Nights At Freddy's 3. It's also my own interpretation of the characters and their motivations outside the canon of the games. It's supposed to be funny, instead of dark like most FNAF, FNAF2, and FNAF3 songs. Before you ask "can I use this song in x project", the answer is yes! As long as you DON'T MONETIZE the video, and give credit and a link to the original in the description. Thanks :) -------- Credits: Music and Lyrics by Griffin Lewis Vocals by Jeff Burgess Album Artwork by Peter Nguyen Freddie - Jason Marnocha Foxy - Jeff Burgess Bonnie - Alejandro Saab (https://www.youtube.com/user/KaggyVA) Chica - Morgan Lea Special thanks: EileMonty, Merideth Sims, and Strumpet-Chan copyright Griffin Lewis 2015 Categoría:Vídeos